justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/SOMEBODIES (TGDG: Bubblegum Horror - Episode 4)
''LAST TIME ON... '[Watch the last episode HERE] ''' On the last week of TGDG, the 7 remaining artists were challenged to create fanmade JD avatars inspired by songs representing the 7 days of the week! Kiril and Chibi rised to the top and Kiril eventually earned his first win! On the other hand, Faraz and Tim landed in the bottom, for the second time each, but the decision was easy… Faraz’s copy-paste design led him to his doom… Who’s up next? MUAHAHAHAHAAAA ''INTRO '' Welcome back guys! Come on in! So, how many times have you thought “wow, I really wanna dance with somebody” while playing JD by your lonely self? ERICH TGDG5BHAvatar.png TIM TGDG5BHAvatar.png CHICHI TGDG5BHAvatar.png KIRIL TGDG5BHAvatar.png HELENA TGDG5BHAvatar.png CHIBI TGDG5BHAvatar.png This week we are celebrating the iconic song “I Wanna Dance With Somebody” by Whitney Houston but (of course) there’s a twist… What does this competition miss thus far?... A TEAM CHALLENGE! Let’s see what’s in store for you… ''HOW IT WORKS Each episode, our artists fill face a design challenge that I will be grading from 1 to 10 depending on how they fulfill the respective criteria. Also, the votes you gave to the artists when the Community Voting was happening, will give your faves extra points. In the end of each episode, the artist with the highest score will be named the winner of the challenge and the artist with the lowest score will be eliminated from the competition. All this will go on until only one person is left who will win the title of the “JD artist”. YOUR CHALLENGE: DANCE WITH SOMEBODIES So for this week’s challenge, you will be split up in two teams of 3. Then, you will have to create a coach and a background per team. It’s as simple as that. Kiril, since you won last episode, and Tim, since you survived the bottom two, you are both team captains. Kiril, you pick first. '''KIRIL' picks ERICH TIM picks CHIBI KIRIL picks HELENA TIM picks CHICHI Kiril, you have “Team 80s” and Tim, you have “Team 2000s”. So, Kiril your song is “I Wanna Dance with Somebody” by Whitney Houston. Tim, your song is “Somebody” by Natalie La Rose & Jeremih, which is a song that sampled Whitney’s original. This is the battle of the eras! Here’s what you gotta do: *Design a JD coach inspired by your song. *Design a JD background for your coach. *Team 80s: Give it 80s vibes. Team 2000s: Give it modern vibes. *The coach can be of whatever gender. Oh Also, I forgot to add that, since this is a team challenge, CVs won't be applying for this episode. Great time designing everybody! Good luck! ''ATELIER MEETINGS '''TEAM KIRIL:' HELENA – Ummm, I think I could make a good background. KIRIL - So Helena is gonna do the BG I guess. So what do me and Erich do? ERICH – About the coach, I'm think of sth like Never can say goodbye mixed with the way I are. Like, transformative styles. HELENA – Solo? KIRIL – Yes. So what do I do? ERICH – You can help me with the coach. Like, if you have a good one. KIRIL – Oki. ... TEAM TIM: TIM – I'll make the dancer using IMVU, but we need to decide how to have our dancer should look to fit our 2000s theme and the background. Guys, we need to get working! CHICHI - I think that our dance should be female, in very 2000s-reminiscent fashion. TIM – Okay. CHICHI - For the background, I think that something inspired by the building and the neon signs in the music video could be cool CHIBI – it's quite hard to find a design that pleases everybody, though. TIM – We’ll work it out. CHICHI – Ok, I’m gonna make the neon signs now… CHIBI - I'm not good at drawing digitally at all, so I don't think I can help with that… The best I can do is drawing a concept art manually and sharing it with you so that I can hear your opinions CHICHI – Ok. ... ''THE JUDGING After the creating process… Hello my artists! I see everyone is ready. This week's judging will work a little different. Since you worked in teams, you will be scored as teams. Let’s see how you did… TGDG5BH EP4 TEAMTIMSUBMISSION-1.png TGDG5BH EP4 TEAMTIMSUBMISSION-2.png TGDG5BH EP4 TEAMKIRILSUBMISSION-1.png TGDG5BH EP4 TEAMKIRILSUBMISSION-2.png '''TEAM KIRIL (80s)': Your coach looks very vibrant and fun! I do think though that your background looks rushed and lackluster. You also, did not do good time-managing and your team was most times looking confused. TEAM TIM (2000s): Your coach is not great but your background makes up for it. The background is exactly what I would imagine going with that song. I also really admire your team work. You did good. ''THE CALL-OUT That time is here again. But this call-out is going to be a little different as well... Only 5 spots are available but there are 6 of you. You understand that this means that by the end of this call-out, one of you will be leaving the competition. I’ve scored the teams and I’ve picked my winner, so the results are in. I’ll now announce the winning team of this episode… ... Team 2000s, congratulations! '''You are the winning team!' Which means Team 80s, you are the losing team. ''' Now, I have a question for everyone. I want you to help me make my decisions. Team 2000s, who do you think deserves to '''win and why? And Team 80s, you should go home and why? ... Team 2000s, you are up first. Tim, what do you think? TIM - I think I''' should win because I've done a good job as team captain, really helping my team out a lot like a good team captain should. '''CHICHI - I think I''' should win because I created our background, which ultimately was the main factor of our victory. I also think that I worked well collaboratively with my teammates, which also contributed to our win. '''CHIBI - I choose Chichi because he did a very good job with the background and he collaborated politely with the rest of the team. Thank you Team 2000s. Now, Team 80s, you are up. Erich, what do you think? ERICH - I’m gonna say Helena cuz she wasn’t really present. KIRIL – For me, it’s Helena cuz what she did was pretty empty and a bit boring. But the idea was really good. Helena, what do you say? HELENA – I have to admit that I agree with Erich. I''' really wasn’t that present... Okay thank you. I’ve made my decision... ... Chichi! '''Congrats! You just earned a second win! You are safe. CHICHI CONFESSIONAL: I think I deserved the win because I was the one that created the background that caused my team’s victory in the challenge. I just hope that I can continue to win for at least a few more episodes. TIM CONFESSIONAL: To be honest, I wanted to win. Which means, ... Chibi and Tim, You are safe! Now, onto the losing team... Erich, You are safe! Which means either Kiril or Helena are going to be eliminated… I’ve thought about it hard... But I can’t say that I didn’t sense the lack of communication that came from one of you... Kiril, You are safe! I’m very sorry Helena but your journey ends here. I hope we can work together again some time. Goodbye! We will miss you <3 You are eliminated. ''OUTRO exits '''HELENA CONFESSIONAL': I think the challenge was very hard and complicated. I was on a team with amazing talented people that can work together to make something gorgeous. Love you guys! This was so much fun! Xoxo KIRIL CONFESSIONAL: I'm happy that I didn't get eliminated but I feel it getting closer since I was at the edge on this one... Okay guys, I hope this team challenge shook you up. Now, as we say, always remember to have fun! See you next week! ,your awesome host, Esten Kei. ''NEXT WEEK...'' On the next episode of TGDG: Bubblegum Horror, the artists are doing their second coach design! The pressure has risen and everyone has started second-guessing themselves... How will things go down? And with an rewarded advantage in play, who will sabotaje who? See you on the 12th! Category:Blog posts